1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a convertible doll and more particularly a doll having a two face head, double hands and double feed and leg portions capable of being converted from a doll having one set of appearance characteristics to a doll having a different set of appearance characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents in this field of endeavor disclose dolls having different appearance characteristics in which the different characteristics are selectively exposed to view. U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,715 discloses a doll having front and rear appearance characteristics so that reversal of the doll changes the appearance characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,766 issued Nov. 15, 1921, discloses a doll having a head on each each of the body with one of the heads being normally concealed by a depending skirt so that inversion of the doll will enable the appearance characteristics thereof to be changed. However, neither doll in this patent includes a complete set of arms with hands and legs with feet nor does either head swivel nor do the hands and legs pivot or switch. U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,974, issued Aug. 15, 1922, discloses a doll having different appearance characteristics on the front and rear surfaces thereof and a portion of the leg and foot can swivel at the knee. U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,986, issued July 17, 1934, discloses an invertible doll in which both ends of a body have a head with the lowermost head being concealed by a skirt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,441, issued Mar. 12, 1946, discloses a doll having different appearance characteristics on the front and rear thereof so that the different appearance characteristics can be observed by reversing the doll.
While the prior patents mentioned above disclose various structures in which the appearance characteristics of a doll may be changed by reversing, inverting or otherwise repositioning the doll, such devices do not enable total concealment of the set of appearance characteristics which are not being observed.